


each summer

by MarySueAtYourService



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Crying, Friendship, Graduation, Holding Hands, Moving On, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Organizations, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: They're just stupid kids.Stupid kids that band together each summer, and every day just ends up being so much fun.They'd never admit it, but they loved each other.And now it's time to let go.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Kudos: 22





	each summer

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the killing games and such didn't exist, they still have their talents but since Ultimates don't exist the talent is lessened to some degree.
> 
> None of them are in the same class. Maybe one or two, but not all of them.
> 
> Each summer: They meet up at their secret base. Each day is an adventure.
> 
> But in the end, graduation comes closer and closer, and they have to leave each-other.

They're all strangers. They're all strangers when they see each other at school. They're all strangers except those lucky enough to share the same class.

Who knows what others would say at their little group of misfits. Who knows how much they'd laugh, they'd laugh till they were on the ground crying tears of _mocking, mocking laughter_. They'd spread such ugly and disgusting rumors, and their life would come down crashing harder then it was before.

When summer comes; they can pretend everything is okay. They can pretend they'll see everyone each day, and that they can talk freely with each other. They can pretend they're brave, they can pretend they're so much braver then they actually are.

And that's okay with each of them. A helping hand in times of need was something nobody would not have.

At least during summer. During summer they could act. During summer they could be happy. During summer they could hurt and cry and still, everything would end up okay the other day. 

During summer, they can say, "See you next year".

But now it's time to say goodbye. 

Graduation came closer each day. They tried and tried to treasure those precious moments in those sunny days, clear of clouds and full of warmth and strength.

In the end; they have to pretend till the last moment. Till everything is gone and they never see each other. They have to not hang their head and cry those beautiful tears that kept each of them going every day, knowing that there's someone there there's some that cares. They're forced to pretend they don't exist to each other.

In the end, they always were troublemakers, weren't they?

The rules didn't matter.

They'd hold each other's hand till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> here, child. have some angst.
> 
> anywayyy uhhh I just had a thought like...what if the drv3 kids, just had all their backstories and stuff and they couldn't associate with each other but
> 
> each summer they meet up with each other at their secret base, they laugh and have fun, even in bad times they comfort each other
> 
> but after that they have to go back to their act.
> 
> uhhh idk if I'm gonna continue this, I may do chapters detailing each character's thoughts and feelings & such but eh
> 
> Imma just leave it at completed now.


End file.
